Sirelines
]] A Sireline is a figurative bloodline of vampires or hybrids and the chain of those by whom they have been sired. If the originator of a bloodline is permanently killed with a White Oak Stake, or by other means, everyone in their bloodline dies within a few hours. It was a powerful and sophisticated link added to the vampirism spell by Esther as a method of further protecting her children. Original Vampire Bloodlines Mikael † Finn Mikaelson † *Sage † **Troy † ** Many unknown vampires † Elijah Mikaelson *Tristan de Martel *Aya Al-Rashid † *Mohinder † *Shen Min † *The Strix † (except for Marcel, Tristan, and Elijah) *Unknown vampires *Rowan Obi † *Emil Blankenship † *Lawrence Howard † *Cadence Flynn † *Takahashi Fukuda † *Arthur Bailey † *Claire Burnett † *Robert Craig † *Isaac Pacheco † *Holt † ---- Kol Mikaelson * Many unknown vampires † Rebekah Mikaelson *Aurora de Martel (Unknown status) **Unnamed vampires † **Camille O'Connell † *Lenore † *Unknown vampires Original Hybrid Bloodline (Broken) Niklaus Mikaelson |-|Vampires= *Lucien Castle † **Gregory **Anton † *Mary Porter † **Rose-Marie † ***Trevor † ***Katerina Petrova † (Formerly) ****Tomb Vampires † ****Noah † ****Henry Wattles † ****Stefan Salvatore † (Formerly) *****Patient † *****Unnamed Frat Boy (Sired while possessed by Ambrose) *****Violet Fell † ****Damon Salvatore (Formerly) *****Charlotte *****Isobel Flemming † *****Vicki Donovan † *****Caroline Forbes ******Jesse † ******Colin Phelps † ******Unnamed college girl (Unknown status) *****Bill Forbes † *****Abby Bennett Wilson *****Elena Gilbert (Formerly) *Gaspar Cortez † *Marcel Gerard (Formerly) **Thierry Vanchure † **Max † **Tomas † **Felicia † **Otto † **Diego † **Joe Dalton † **Soldiers of The Brotherhood of the Damned † **Marcel's Army † **Joshua Rosza **Gia † *Jenna Sommers † *Derek (Unknown status) *Pizza Delivery Girl † *People from the bar † *Tina McGreevy † *Kieran O'Connell † *Many Unknown vampires |-|Hybrids= *Ray Sutton † *Paige † *Tyler Lockwood † (Formerly) **Sloan † (Formerly) *Mindy † *Tony † *Daniel Warren † *Nate † *Dean † *Chris † *Kimberley † *Adrian † *10 Hybrids † Enhanced Original Vampire Bloodline Alaric Saltzman (Formerly) Upgraded Original Vampire Bloodlines Lucien Castle † (Formerly) Marcel Gerard Hope's Bloodline Hope Mikaelson |-|Hybrids= *Dwayne † *Hayley Marshall-Kenner Unknown Bloodlines *Lexi Branson † **Lee (Unknown status) *Pearl † **Harper † **Annabelle † ***Logan Fell † ***Ben McKittrick † *Frederick † *Bethanne † *Slater † *Cody Webber † *Nadia Petrova † (Not part of Mikael's, Finn's or Kol's bloodlines) *Joey † (Not part of Mikael's, Finn's or Kol's bloodlines) *Will † (Not part of Mikael's, Finn's or Kol's bloodlines) *Unnamed nurse (Not part of Mikael's, Finn's or Kol's bloodlines) **Lillian Salvatore † ***Malcolm † ***Valerie Tulle ***Nora Hildegard † ***Mary Louise † ***Beau † ***Oscar † ***Lorenzo St. John † ****Many humans † (Turning into vampires to feed Damon) ****Farmer John † ****Ivy † (Formerly) ****Tripp Cooke † (Formerly) ***Malachai Parker *Julian † (Not part of Mikael's, Finn's or Kol's bloodlines) **Raphael **Dirty Robin **Seth † **Xi Nguyen **Ellis † **Kyle † **Sampson † **Krystal † **Julian's Army **Many unknown others *Spirit possessing Oscar † *Florence † *Sofya (Not part of Mikael's, Finn's or Kol's bloodlines) *Ambrose † *Lewis † (Not part of Mikael's, Finn's or Kol's bloodlines) *Desmond † *Wyatt † *Bubba † *Ashlynn † *Many other Phoenix Stone vampires † Novel Series :Note *Events during the novel series that are canceled when Elena returned to the past. Trivia *When Finn was impaled with a White Oak Stake, one hour after he died, Sage and Troy died because Finn turned Sage, who turned Troy. *Mikael was the first Original destroyed, but it is not mentioned who was turned by him, nor is there any mention of the destruction of vampires in mysterious ways. **As Mikael despised the rest of the vampire species, even becoming a vampire hunter known as the Vampire Who Hunts Vampires, and his preference to feed off vampires, Mikael most likely never sired vampires from his blood. *Kol was the fourth Original to be impaled with a White Oak Stake and the third killed by it. ** It is known that his bloodline consisted of at least thousands of vampires as the death of his bloodline managed to complete Jeremy's Hunter's Mark. *In the books, the origin of vampires is not established, but may have been born of nature like the other supernatural beings, as the bloodline of Klaus was not destroyed along with him. *The Original Family acts as a pillar of the vampire species. If destroyed, the species itself will die out. *Klaus did actually turn Mary Porter. This was revealed by Rebekah and Elijah after Klaus' "death." Previously, Klaus had only claimed he started the Salvatores', Tyler's, and Caroline's bloodline, though Damon suspected he had only done so to ensure they would not kill him (though Damon did not mind doing so if it just meant killing Tyler). *It is shown that an Original's spirit has to die in order to kill off their bloodline; even though Klaus' body was supposedly destroyed, his soul was in Tyler Lockwood's body, so his bloodline was unharmed. **However it is possible, that since Klaus' body was not destroyed, that is the reason his bloodline remained intact. This seems to be the case as Esther wished to destroy Rebekah's body after she was jumped into Eva's body. *Julie Plec has already confirmed that Klaus is the origin of the bloodline Stefan, Damon, Caroline and Elena are from.http://insidetv.ew.com/2012/05/11/vampire-diaries-season-finale-elena/ *In the third season of The Vampire Diaries members of the first generation of humans in 2 branches of the whole tree turned by Originals were shown: Mary Porter who was turned by Klaus and Sage who was turned by Finn. **In the third season of The Originals more members of the first generation of vampires in their respective branches were shown: Lucien Castle, and Tristan and Aurora de Martel. *Before Tyler was resurrected as a werewolf, Klaus remained the only hybrid of his bloodline until Hope, who is of Klaus' blood, sired Hayley. * It is possible to unlink a vampire from their bloodline using magic, as Davina attempted in Season Two of The Originals, but her efforts were sabotaged by Kol. In season 3, it is revealed that the heart of an unsired vampires is necessary to perform the spell * According to Lucien, vampires from all over the world heard that an attack was made on Klaus' life by Dahlia. Lucien also stated that each of the sirelines is at war and an attack may be made on either of their lives. * In Heart Shaped Box, Kol stated that Esther created the sirelines as a further precaution to protect the thing she loved the most, her family. **Kol also revealed that the only way to break the sirelines is with the heart of an unsired vampire. The only one in existence is Hayley Marshall-Kenner. However, through the Unification Ritual, the ability was transmitted to Jackson Kenner. *In A Streetcar Named Desire, Klaus' sire line was broken due to Davina removing the link between Klaus and his sireline. *Klaus, Kol and Finn are the only living originals without a sireline. **Since Finn died in Behind the Black Horizon Klaus and Kol are the only living originals without a sireline. *It would appear that Hope Mikaelson does not have a sireline, meaning that if she dies, any vampire or hybrid from her lineage will not die. **This was augmented from the fact that even though Hayley was turned by Hope's blood, the Strix and other vampires referred to her as an 'unsired vampire'. *Kol Is the only original who's sireline members and first sired vampire are still unknown. Gallery Vampire bloodline (1).jpg Vampire bloodline (2).jpg Vampire_bloodline_(3)-1-.jpg Vampire bloodline (4).jpg Vampire bloodline (5).jpg Vampire bloodline (6).jpg Vampire bloodline (7).jpg Vampire bloodline (8).jpg Vampire bloodline (9).jpg References See also Category:Weaknesses Category:Original Vampires Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Vampire Armies